Mighty Monopoly Fanatic Rangers
by Froggie Lover
Summary: The Mighty Morphin Powers have been reactivated, and there's only one way to decide how to give them out...a Monopoly tournament!


Author's Note: I know some of you are looking at the title of this story, and are going, "What?" Well, the story explains itself. The category is humor for the most part, but the first chapter really isn't. But the rest of the story will be a total satire, trust me. Well, I hope no one gets confused. On to the disclaimer!

Disclaimer: The Power Rangers belong to Buena Vista. Yeah, I know, it sucks. If I had my way, Hunter would belong to me, and he'd never show up for a fight 'cause he'd be locked up in my house, but yeah...Anyway, the game Monopoly is property of Parker Brothers, so I don't own that either. Ah well. To the story.

Mighty Monopoly Fanatic Rangers  
by Froggie Lover

Chapter One: _"Powers Regained"_

"Are you sure about this, man?" a man with ebony skin asked his friend. He glanced warily at the platform within the small chamber. "Remember what happened last time--"

A man with dirty blonde hair and blue eyes waved a hand dismissively. "At that time, it wasn't stable enough. Jason just used a couple years ago, and he was fine. Just calm down; no one's going to get hurt this time."

The ebony-skinned man was still unsure.

Then, a woman with long, silky black hair and beautiful Asian features came to stand beside the two men. A smile came to her face as she looked at the platform. "I think it's time, guys. The world's waited long enough to see the rebirth of these powers." She put an arm around the dirty blonde's waist. "I'm sure going to miss that Zord."

"Me too," the dark blonde replied. "Did we ever come to a decision on who to pass them on to?" He looked at the ebony-skinned man.

The latter shrugged. "No."

"There's too many great Rangers out there to pick just five," a deep, resonate male voice called from the opening of the cavern. A man with short, dark brown hair and puppy dog brown eyes walked down the long passageway. "But we can't just leave them here, either. Who knows if some evil will come here and find them?"

"We could always hold a raffle," the ebony-skinned man laughed.

Quiet footsteps could be heard entering the cavern. A small woman with longish brown hair and doe brown eyes stepped up to join the four. "Call me crazy, but I think I've got an idea."

"Oh yeah?" the Asian woman asked, a smirk on her pretty face.

The brown-haired woman smiled. "Yeah."

"What is it? Nothing irrelevant or impossible, I hope," the dirty blonde inquired.

"It is a test of skill and intelligence, something I'm sure you'd appreciate," the doe-eyed beauty explained. "Since these guys have already prove themselves as fighters, that's the only qualifications they need to validate."

The ebony-skinned man tapped his foot impatiently. "Just tell us already!"

"It's a Monopoly tournament," was the simple reply.

A mixed reaction came from the other four of the group. Half laughed at the idea and the other half weren't sure. Finally, the dirty blonde-haired man spoke up.

"Personally, I think it's a good idea. It's not biased to anyone in any way, and since Monopoly can be considered a game of luck, everyone has a chance of winning. Let's go with it."

"He's got a point," the Asian woman said. She sighed a bit. "I'm in."

"Me too," the ebony-skinned man agreed.

"Make that four," the tall, brown-haired man joined in.

"Excellent!" the doe-eyed woman exclaimed.

Jason Lee to a step forward and took down one of the objects from the platform. As he held it, he remembered so many days of his past, so many moments of desperation and hope, of victory and loss, and of pain and joy. "How 'bout one last time guys?"

Zack Taylor smiled a bit, and grabbed another object from the platform. He admired the gold coin in the center of it. "For old time's sake?"

Billy Cranston picked up his morpher as well, his eyes gathering tears, despite his attempts to hold them back. "Couldn't hurt."

Trini Kwan squeezed Billy's hand as she heard the twinge in his voice. She slowly turned to the morpher that was basking in a beam of yellow light. For nearly two years, she'd been a part of the Power, but then left it to protect the world in a different way. Even now, she missed those days of morphing and battling, but was a little grateful they were over. "Since we'll never be using them again…"

Kimberly Hart held the morpher firmly in her hand, for one of the last times. "Let's do it."

The five exchanged glances and fell into a circle. Their arms were extended in front of them, the morphers facing each other.

"Mastodon!" Zack cried.

"Pterodactyl!" Kim called.

"Triceratops!" Billy exclaimed.

"Saber-toothed tiger!" Trini shouted.

"Tyrannosaurus!" Jason bellowed.

Their bodies were covered with the multi-colored armor of the Mighty Morphin Powers, the first set of Ranger powers of that generation. These five were the first to take up these powers and use them to protect the world against evil. But, hopefully, if fate was kind, they would certainly not be the last.


End file.
